That Walk to Potions
by Evelina888
Summary: No one could look at James Potter and say that he did not love Lily Evans. No one could look at Lily Evans and say that she did not enjoy how intimately James Potter knew her. He did often surprise her with knowledge that no sane person would know about her. What she didn't realize was that she liked him back. *no mature content, if that's what you think I mean by intimate*


**A/N: Random Lily/James one-shot that I hope you like!**

* * *

When Lily strode into the Great Hall, she felt confident. Reaching the Gryffindor table, she gave Sirius Black a cheerful smack on the head and comforted the first-year he'd pushed onto the floor to sit down. Once the first-year shyly thanked her and ran off to his friends, the redhead took her accustomed place between James and Alice.

"It must be Sirius's goal to hurt at least one underclassman at the beginning of each day," she chirped sarcastically, and laughed with her friends as Sirius mock-glared at her.

As every morning, she ate toast with strawberry jam, playfully argued with James about his breakfast, (consisting of waffles with eggs covered in grape jelly), laughingly complained along with her friends about the unfairness of very early mornings, and overall completed her morning meal with a feeling of satisfaction.

The walk to their first class started like any other. Alice went to Arithmancy, and Marlene to Charms, while Lily and James headed to Potions by themselves (Sirius, Remus, and Peter all had free periods).

They talked of practically nothing, simply commenting on the weather and the horrendously difficult potion they were to start today, and examining each other's notes – that sort of small talk.

Silences were not awkward with Lily and James; on the other hand, they were rather a brief respite from all the talking and laughing they'd just done.

It was during one of these silences that James had one of his "moments" (as Lily called them), and looking at Lily, proved yet again just how much he fancied her. Yes, Lily knew that James had never fallen out of love with her, and for her this was rather an awkward subject.

And today James directed _that_ look at her face, and said in complete seriousness, "Have you ever noticed that the bridge of your nose is slimmer than most people's?"

This boy often surprised her with knowledge that no sane person would know about her. _He_ knew the pattern of her sighs when she studied Transfiguration, and knew that it was against Lily's character to write less than 4 more inches than required of her. A _normal_ person would simply say that she sighed a lot when studying, and wrote a lot more than she needed to. _He_ memorized just how the planes of her face would move before she reached her exploding point, and thus learned how to deter this. And he often peppered her with facts about herself that even she barely knew.

No one could look at James Potter and say that he did not love Lily Evans.

And no one could look at Lily Evans and say that she did not enjoy how intimately James Potter knew her.

_What girl doesn't want to meet her soul mate?_

This was the phrase Marlene and Alice often repeated to Lily in the confines of the seventh-year girls' dormitory; and yet the Head Girl, as intelligent as she was, did not realize the fact that she might like how much attention she received from this black-haired, hazel-eyed, bespectacled, exasperating, _hilarious_ boy.

However, this cheery Monday morning, walking to Potions, Lily Evans had multiple thoughts running through her head as she stared back at James, right after his rather random proclamation.

She first realized that a faint red was staining her cheeks. Why was she blushing? She had never blushed after one of James's random comments before. And as she was contemplating this, Lily realized that she knew almost as much about James Potter as he knew about her.

James's intense look was burning her. And now she looked back at him with a rather lopsided, small smile and asked, "Has anyone ever told you that when you're on a broom you automatically shift most of your weight onto your right side?"

* * *

James Potter gaped at Lily Evans. Never had he thought that anyone had noticed that. And being who he was, James took this as a challenge.

"Did you know that your hair is exactly 12 shades from being carrot-orange and 3 shades from dark auburn?"

Lily's face was adorned with a slight smirk. She understood.

"Did _you _know that Sirius's skin is a shade darker than yours, and that your hair is the exact same shade of black?"

"Have you ever noticed that your tops always show exactly a centimeter of your skin, and two and a half centimeters when you raise your arms?"

Lily was a bit astonished when she heard this. How had she never noticed James Potter looking at her like _that_? He _was _a hormonal teenage boy, after all. Somehow, though she couldn't believe how, she had always thought that James was a saint of some sort when it came to her. Quite apparently, she was wrong.

He took her silence as surrender, and let out a triumphant, "I win!"

The redhead took a step closer, and smirked inwardly when she heard James draw in a short breath. "Have _you_ ever noticed that your Hogwarts sweater-vest is always an inch below the edge of your pants, and your white Oxford shirt an inch below that?"

Again James gaped. "How did you know that?"

Lily smiled mischievously and almost evilly. "I have my ways."

James let out an annoyed huff. "Fine, tie?"

"Tie."

The walk down to the Potions classroom became silently amicable. Lily had reached an understanding, and James was happy that she did.

Suddenly, he became aware of Lily's hand. Intertwined with his. James smiled.

And then Lily elbowed him in the ribs. The black-haired boy almost doubled over in surprise.

"Hey!"

"I don't know why, but I wanted to do that. Sorry, I have random impulses sometimes." The redhead smiled sheepishly.

She took up his hand again. James freed his hand and wrapped it around her waist instead. Lily rolled her eyes even as she pressed herself closer to James.

They reached the door.


End file.
